When It's All Said And Done
by VerelLupin
Summary: Will Harry and Ginny's relationship ever move on? What happens when it's all said and done...


**Disclaimer:****  **

**          This is a work of fiction and nothing belongs to me, except the plot. Harry and Co. belong to the Mistress  J.K. Rowling, Scholastic and its publishers,  etc...**

**          First actual fic, go easy. Very scared of bad reviews (curls into ball and rocks back and forth, holding Scabbers.) The song belongs to PM Dawn. Onto the show!!**

****

****

**I'd Die Without You**

_Is it my turn to wish you  were lying here._

_I tend to dream you when I'm not sleeping_

Harry awoke slowly, the canopy above him coming into shadowy  focus. The dream had

been so real, he wanted to believe everything was all right. He immediately rolled over, the dreams hazy visions clinging to his mind. He felt the emptiness beside him, he was wrong. The sheets  were cold and hadn't held any  warmth for quite sometime. He fumbled for his glasses, he sat up and dropped his head into his hands. Another day without her, another night spent alone and afraid.

_Is it my turn to fictionalize my world_

_Or even imagine your emotions to tell myself anything..._

Harry wandered through their apartment, now just his. Her things, what was  left was in the same place, as if she had never left. She had never screamed at him, but instead was out shopping or at work as an Auror. He'd make dinner and wait but she never came and he'd go to bed, disappointed that nothing had changed.

_Is it my turn to hold you by your hands_

_Tell you I love you and you not hear me..._

Months had past, and she finally came, but it wasn't the one he wanted.

Ginny could only do so much, but she tried and even when he called Cho's name in his sleep, she stayed but she was slowly breaking. Mornings she would make a breakfast he didn't eat and made a bed, he never slept in. Ginny could stand by no longer, she had nothing left to give him, he'd taken it all. Harry didn't hear her go,  her hands gently slipping from his, he cried out but the dream wasn't her. She heard nothing but his obsession eating away at him and forcing her to let go.

_Is it my turn to totally understand_

_To watch you walk out of my life and not do a damm thing..._

For the second  time in his life, he'd let someone down. He hadn't understood  and had

carelessly apparated back and forth  to her and Ron's house. She always welcomed him, hoping he'd see his mistake and bring her back. Her prison never opened, he would visit from afar. He worried more about Ron's feelings than  hers, he hadn't  noticed.

_If I have to give away..._

_The feeling that I feel..._

_If I have to sacrifice..._

_Oh, whatever babe, whatever baby._

_If I have to take apart..._

_All that I am..._

_Is there anything that I would not do,_

_'Cause inside I'd die without you_

Harry saw Ginny but as the friend he thought, she'd been. He still watched for _her, seeing what he had, had  he broke down and sobbed. For the first time he realized his wife, his life, Cho was gone. Her life had moved on and he was stuck watching, but he never noticed what he lost in Ginny._

_Oh, I apologize for all the things I've done_

_But now I'm underwater and I'm drowning..._

Ginny sat at her desk, she couldn't finish her letter, she kept glancing out the window.

She had seen Harry today, she had wanted to apologized for ever being there for him but she made little or not impact on him. So she  had left saddened and resigned.  She rose and paced her small study , quill in her mouth. Frustrated she snapped the quill and stormed down to her small kitchen. After making tea, she headed back to her study. She began writing when she noticed the corner of a ragged photograph under her ink bottle. It was a rare portrait of her and Harry. 

_Is it my turn to be the one to cry..._

_Isn't it amazing how some things just completely turn around..._

He looked distant and her photographic self was trying to make him smile, but she stopped and turned to stare at the lake. That picture was several days before she left. She got up and placed the picture in her drawer, forgotten among the many love letters he had once written her. She tried not to cry but she had never  thought she'd ever feel so lonely. She laughed bitterly, all her help had been for nothing, he'd still left her. No wait, scratch that. She had never had him, Cho had never let go, at least in his heart. She needed someone to help her, but  nobody waited in the wings for her. Ginny had been forced to realize that sad fact.

_So take every  little piece of my heart_

_   (piece of my heart)_

_To get a little piece of my soul_

Harry stared at his wedding photo, his ring flashing in the firelight. So little of him was left he didn't know how he'd go on. Cho had been everything to him and now he didn't know which way to go. "I...still...remember..."he sighed and hugged  the wedding album to himself  as he lay in his empty bed in his empty house.

_     (little piece of my soul)_

_Take every  little piece of my mind_

_'Cause if you're gone...inside..._

_I'd die without you._

Ginny laid the letters in the grate, the photograph on top. Her wand poised over the papers that had caused her so much pain. In the end she couldn't burn it, it was the only thing left of  her that  she still owned. She hugged the letters to herself and laid on her empty bed with her empty soul.

_If I have to give away..._

_The feeling that I feel..._

_If I have to sacrifice..._

_Oh, Whatever babe, whatever baby_

_If I have to take apart..._

_All that I am..._

_Is there anything that I would not do,_

_'Cause inside I'd die without you..._

**                                  To  Be Continued...**

**A.N.-Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, I'm sorry it took so long to recognize you guys. Next fic will  be dedicated to you, as soon as I find your names again.**

**(grins sheepishly!)**


End file.
